(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a swamp cooler and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a swamp cooler blower fan hole cover. The blower fan hole cover is used to cover one or more air intake holes in the sides of a swamp cooler blower fan housing and prevent heat loss from a building during winter months.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of swamp cooler covers that slip over the swamp cooler housing. The covers are used during winter months and then removed when the cooler is in use. The subject swamp cooler blower fan hole cover is used specifically to cover one or more air intake holes in the side of the swamp cooler blower fan housing. The subject invention eliminates the need to buy and install a complete swamp cooler housing cover at a greater expense and requiring more time to install.